


Who's The Kid?

by orphan_account



Series: Who's The Oldest? [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Batkids Age Reversal, First Meetings, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Damn it, Dick! That’s not what I’m saying and you know it.” Andthere’sthe anger. “My decision is final.”“Like hell it is!”“Richard John Grays-”“Bruce? I’m home!” A loud slam, coming from the entryway. “Shit, sorry B! I always forget that that door is heavier- oh. Uh. Am I interrupting something?”-----Dick is angry, Jason just got home, they're both confused, and Bruce needs help.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Who's The Oldest? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Who's The Kid?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is kind of like the prologue to this AU? But it can also be a stand-alone fic, albeit with an open ending. No trigger warnings, except for a tiny bit of cursing and a lot of arguing. if there's anything wrong, please feel free to correct me! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! :D

“ _Jesus Christ,_ Bruce, I can take care of myself.” 

“Richard,” The man in question growls. “You are still a child-”

Dick scoffs, rolling his eyes. “I’m thirteen, not a child.” 

“- _and_ as your legal guardian, where you live is my decision. I’m not arguing about this.”

“Neither am I,” He says, raising an eyebrow. I’m leaving at the end of the month.”

“ _No,_ you _aren’t_.”

“ _Yes,_ I _am_.”

“Dick-”

“I don’t get why you suddenly have a problem with this!” Dick yells. He can feel his fist clench, unsure if it’s out of a desire to punch something or to stop them from shaking. “Fuck!” Turning around, he rubbed his eyes as he counted down from ten. God, fighting with Bruce makes him a whole new type of angry. 

Spinning back to face his pseudo-father, he watched the older man for a moment. Sitting on the couch, Bruce’s hands rubbed together in front of his as-impassive-as-ever face, practically screaming that he doesn’t give a shit. The teen continued in a calmer voice, lowering his hands to his sides. “I attend all my online classes, I check-in every night, I came home for the holidays; I followed your rules to a T. I don’t see why you have a problem with it now that I’m older.” 

“I-” Bruce stopped, closing his eyes. “Seeing you made me realize that this was a mistake. I should’ve never agreed to let you travel around alone, you’re too young.”

“So it’s my fault that we’re fighting?” He said, throwing up his hands. Of fucking course it was his fault. What isn’t? ”I shouldn’t have come home?” 

“Damn it, Dick! That’s not what I’m saying and you know it.” And _there’s_ the anger. “My decision is final.” 

“Like hell it is!” 

“Richard John Grays-” 

“Bruce? I’m home!” A loud slam, coming from the entryway. “Shit, sorry B! I always forget that that door is heavier- oh. Uh. Am I interrupting something?” 

Dick studies the newcomer. Black hair, blue eyes, tan skin. _Jason Peter Todd,_ his mind supplies, recalling a picture from a Gotham magazine he’d found online. He’s never actually gotten to meet the kid in the eight-ish months since Jason’s adoption. The whole traveling around the world thing kinda got in the way. He’s is bigger than Dick expected, his head having to slightly tilt back look him in the eyes.

“Jason, meet Dick, your brother,” Bruce says, gesturing towards the respective boy. 

He huffs out a laugh at that. Bruce has made it _quite_ clear in the past that he is not Dick’s father. Jason is his brother the way he’s brothers with Wally and Roy and Garth. No, not even that. He would trust them with his life. He has. Dick hasn’t even spoken to Jason yet. 

The kid glances between him and the ground for a moment before choosing the ground. “Hi?”

Dick shines a big “Dickie Grayson” smile. The one he wears at Galas and during interviews. The ‘I’m-being-pleasant-because-I’m-supposed-to’ smile. Taking a few steps forward, he holds out his hand. “Nice to meet you, kid.” 

As the two boys shake, (Which, damn, for a, what? Twelve-year-old? He has a surprisingly tight grip.) Dick can hear Bruce’s noise of confusion. Rolling his eyes, he says, “What, Bruce? Didn’t think I could be civil? O ye, of little faith.” 

A sigh. “No, Dick. Despite what you might think, I don’t always assume the worst of you.” 

“At least you finally admit to doing it at all,” Dick mutters, walking over to lean against the wall. 

Another sigh. He’s happy he hasn’t lost his ability to annoy Bruce over his time away. The older man runs a hand down his face before speaking. “I was just a little confused about why you called Jason, ‘kid’. That’s all, I swear.” 

Scrunching his eyebrows, he looks to his right. Confusion is evident on both of the boys’ faces as Dick replies, “I called him that because he’s a kid?”

“Yes, but he’s- oh.” Bruce abruptly stops. Understanding, amusement, and horror flash across his face in quick succession. “Oh dear. You two think- oh dear.”

“What do you mean?” Jason asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Without the distance or nervous squeakiness from before, his successor’s voice is slightly deeper than his. 

A third sigh. It shouldn’t be possible for a man to age ten years in less than a minute, but Dick’s life is full of impossibilities. 

“Boys… Jason is older by about two years.” 

Oh. 

_Oh._

“How the hell did we not know?!”


End file.
